Traditionally families keep photographs of their loved ones, family pets, friends, places or special things from one's past. Many of these photographs are often kept in frames that are put on display in such places as a desk, wall or shelf. However, some families are unfortunately involved in house fires that many times destroy any and all possessions within that domicile including cherished photographs. Photographs of family members, friends or pets that have passed away are irreplaceable.
Water obviously is capable of fighting most types of fires associated with the burning of family photographs. Just as firefighters shoot water onto homes adjacent to burning structures to help prevent those homes from suffering the same burning fate of the neighboring structure, preexisting water as contained in the present invention also can prevent photographs and pictures inside the frame of the present invention from burning. Thus, there is a need for a frame that protects photographs or pictures from burning in a fire through the protective use of water. In addition, this need further requires that the photograph or picture not be obstructed or compromised in order to offer this protection. In other words, there is a need for a family keepsake to be seen through the picture frame while also being protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,169 issued to Gauger, Jr. et al. on Jan. 9, 1973 shows fire proof container for the purpose of housing and protecting valuables. Unlike the present invention Gauger's invention does not provide a method to display the items within it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,739 issued to Waters on Sep. 23, 1980 shows a picture frame with fire extinguishing means associated therewith. Unlike the present invention Waters's invention is only fire proof on its back side and is not intended to protect the picture within but rather is intended to extinguish fires and provide heat protection for the user while in use. Additionally unlike the present invention, Waters's invention has a fire extinguisher located within. Additionally Waters's invention does not employ the use of water as a protectant against fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,628 issued to Rankin on May 14, 1996 shows a fire resistant jacket for use in a method of framing a picture. Unlike the present invention Rankin's invention does not employ the use of water as a protectant against fire.
Therefore a need has been established for a photograph frame that is capable of withstanding the heat produced by a fire and in turn protecting the photograph within it using water.
Additionally there is a need for a photograph frame that will protect against fire using water and still allow the photograph within to be viewable without distortion.